Ron Weasly and the Wish that changed everything
by Luvya
Summary: Takes place when Ron and Harry have that fight in HPGOF (Title change)
1. The wish

The Wish that changed Everything….

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter 

Authors Notes: Takes place, when Ron and Harry have the fight in HPGOF

Prologue

Ron looked out the window, why did he always get pushed aside, and Harry always got everything? Harry was the boy who lived, the youngest quiddish player in Hogwarts, (Well to start playing anyway) The one who got all the sympathy, all the fame, he was even the youngest to have his name taken out from the Goblet of Fire for god sakes! Harry was the one who had it all while Ron had…in Malfoy's words: A weasly whose parents had more kids than they could afford.

He sighed and looked at the night sky. He then saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish. "I wish Harry was me and I was Harry…" 


	2. First year AGAIN???????

Ron Weasly and the Wish that changed everything

Part 1- Hogwarts- year one AGAIN????

Ron turned over and yawned he looked around and immediately sat up. This wasn't the Gryffindor Dormitory it wasn't even any room at Hogwarts. Ron heard a tapping sound at the door.

"Wake up you lazy good for nothing" The voice said another few choice words and Ron finally got a hold of his surroundings, he then nearly wet his pants when he saw a spider crawling along a wooden thing. 

_My wish must of come true_ he realised as he felt a lighting bolt on his forehead. He then decided he should better get up because if Harry's Aunt and Uncle where anything like Harry said they where, he would have to pretended that he didn't know he was a wizard… Ron looked at himself at the mirror and gasped. He looked exactly like how he was when he was 11. _Oh god does that mean I have to go through everything again?_ Ron asked himself. 

"Come on… Dudlykinns wants his breakfast…" Harry's, or rather RON's aunt yelled banging on the door. Ron quickly got changed (He was amazed at what little clothes he had….) and went into the kitchen and noticed a pile of presents near the table _it must be Dudley's birthday…._ Ron thought to himself. He quickly made himself busy at the stove turning over the bacon that Mrs Dursy had started off for him.

"There you are boy" Uncle Vernon said to him suddenly they heard the sound of letters being pushed through.

"Dudley get the mail…"

"Make Ron get it"

"Ron get the mail," Ron not being used to have been told what to do instantly responded with

"Make Dudley get the mail"

"BOY!" Ron went out (His Aunt finished off cooking the bacon) and quickly grabbed the letter. He shuffled through the letters and was surprised to see a letter saying:

Mr R. Weasly The room under the stairs 4 Privett Drive London 

He knew that it must have been the expectance letter for Hogwarts, but he decided to go to see what everyone else was going to say (which turned out to be a VERY bad move on his part) and brought the letter into the dinning room (kitchen) 

To be continued….. 


	3. Hogwarts Express......

Ron Weasly and the wished that changed everything

Authors notes: I'm skipping ahead till the train ride so just say everything had basically happened the same as the book

Part 2- Hogwarts Train ride 

Ron wheeled his trunk to the station he noticed the train guards where giving him strange looks (probably coz he had a black owl on top of his trunk) and he went quickly to platform 9 and ¾ and noticed Harry and his parents getting ready to go through the barrier. He quickly went up to them, eager to meet Harry's family.

"Um… excuse me…can you show me how to get through the barrier?" Harry's mother looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course, its Harry's and Lavender's first year as well…" Harry looked up and looked shocked for a minute and quickly covered it up.

"Now you go through the barrier after Percy, best to make it a run if your nervous." Ron watched as Percy (looked nothing like the old Percy, but Ron suspected he would be just the same.) went through the barrier. He quickly put trolley in line with the barrier and ran into the station. He decided to wait for Harry to run through, he watched as Harry did it with ease… almost if he knew exactly what to do. _He couldn't know can he?_ Ron thought to himself. He watched as Harry walked over to Ron.

"So how's life with the Dursy's?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You _know????_" Ron asked amazed.

"Yeah… I was kind of shocked to wake up with Lavender poking at me 2 weeks ago…"

"So Lavender's your twin?"

 "Yeah… she has no memory of being at Hogwarts…." Harry said, "We better get inside, we've got to figure out what happened…."  
"Yeah… I'm pretty sure Herm wont know who we are…so that means we're gonna have to put up with_ Wing-GAR-diam Lev-O-sa _all over again_"_ Ron said with a groan. Harry then smiled

"We might not…do you realise we will be able to beat her in all the subjects?" Harry said as they bordered the train 

"Yeah… I mean we know fourth year stuff…. First year should be easy" Ron said perking up. They sat in a compartment that was empty, and started to catch up on each other's families

"Your right you know…. Dudley is a pain…." Ron said 

"And Percy's even worse than you say he is!" Harry complained.

"Why what did he do?"

"As soon as Lav and I got our letters for hogwarts, Percy got his, with the whole Prefect thing… as soon as he got an owl Ginny and Lavender both started bugging our parents to get one… they finally decided that Lav and I could share one but Ginny had to go with out…. Oh and I _accidentally _killed scabbers…" Harry said sheepishly.

"Anyway how come you remember everything?" Ron asked

"Made a wish on a shooting star that Voldermort would stop bugging me…" Harry said sheepishly, "What about you?" Harry asked.

"Wished we could trade places…." Ron said, "Don't forget I WAS angry at you…" suddenly the door opened.

"You haven't seen my toad have you?" Neville asked.

"No sorry we haven't…" Harry said 

"Oh… sorry for interrupting, I just loose things a lot…." Neville apologised and left. Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock, the old Neville was never that open…. They couldn't help but wonder what other things had changed as the train moved on….

To Be continued.  

         


	4. In a diffrent Universe

Ron Weasly and the Wish that Changed Everything

Part 3- In a different Universe

"Professor why won't they wake up?" Hermoine Granger asked. It had been two weeks since Harry Potter and Ron Weasly had fallen asleep and well… not woken up. They were still alive, everything was absolutely normal and Madam Pomfrey had found everything okay.

"I'm not sure Miss Granger… In less…." Professor Mc Gonagall said trailing off. Her face had turned from worried (They where students from her own house after all) to absolute wonder.

"Poppy would you please go get Albus and tell him to come down immediately" Madam Pomfrey went out and suddenly the whole Quidditch team and the Weasly family had found themselves inside.

"Professor…."

"Are they okay?"

"What's happened to them?" Everybody started asking questions and nobody noticed as the old Headmaster came in.

"SILANCE" Professor Mc Gonagall yelled and the room went so quite that you could hear a pin drop.

"Well done Minerva… couldn't of yelled the word better myself." Everybody turned and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the door.

"Albus, I just thought of something that could explain the boy's state…"

"And what is that Minerva?"

"Well couldn't the boy's made a wish on a _Wizard's shooting star…_" 

"Of course!" The group turned to look at a bright red Hermoine with her hand over her mouth.

"Well yes I do believe your right Minerva… Miss Granger was Harry or Ron upset at all?" Hermoine took her hand away from her mouth.

"Well Ron was upset about Harry being in the spotlight all the time…"

"And Harry?"

"Was upset about being in the spotlight all the time… not having a 'proper' family and Ron being thick-headed… his words not mine…" 

"Alright so what do we do?" Fred asked

"Well Harry and Ron will both remember EVERYthing that's happened and some parts of there reality could turn out true in this reality… all they have to do is wish on a wizards shooting star that they where back here" Professor Dumbledore explained.

To be continued….

Next Chapter: Harry and Ron re-meet _Hermoine…_    


End file.
